Dangerous Woman
by RinSabreDelta
Summary: Turns out, Chloe isn't the only one immune to Luci's charms. Problem is, this one is more dangerous to his life and his business.
1. Chapter 1

When her best friend had convinced Sasha to go clubbing, this wasn't what she'd had in mind. Instead of deafening pounding bass and gyrating couples, there was classic rock streaming through the speakers. Everyone seemed rather posh as they mingled, and Sasha watched from the bar. Her friend was chatting up some guy on a couch, and she felt a bit of envy at the idea that her friend likely wouldn't be going home alone. Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Sasha mentally prepared herself to reject another overly cologned idiot.

"Hello." Her eyes widened a bit at the man leaning against the bar behind her, a grin plastered on his ridiculously good looking features. He wore a dark suit that added to his already dark hair and eyes. That single word had hinted at an English accent.

"Hi." From the corner of her eye, she saw the bartender slide him what looked to be whisky or bourbon in a glass.

"Tell me, what are your desires?" His dark eyes stared into her own, and she gave a laugh at the line.

"Don't tell me that actually works." His smirk faded into a more confused look, and she scoffed. "Holy shit, it does? Damn...maybe I've been doing it wrong all along." She sipped her drink, amused by his dumbstruck expression. "Listen, it was a good try, but I'm not near drunk enough to go down that easily."

"Oh, well it could certainly be arranged." His smirk was back and he waved down the bartender. Sasha arched a brow as a second drink appeared in front of each of them. Smoothing her hands down her blue dress, she shook her head.

"As rich as you think you are, there's no way you could pay for that many drinks." She sipped from her original again, eyes darting around in her usual people watching. Her friend was still on the couch with that guy, though several empty glasses sat in front of them. They'd be leaving soon, and so would she.

"You'd be surprised. Besides, doesn't matter." He finished his first, pushing the glass away and grabbing his second. "I own the place." That was news; it made the man in front of her Lucifer. Slowly, she set her glass down, grabbing her clutch and sliding off the stool. He watched her closely, and she was grateful to see her girlfriend pulling the mystery man towards the exit.

"Sorry. Maybe another time." With a flick of her dark hair over her shoulder, she made her way to the exit. She sensed more than heard someone following her, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who. Once outside, he caught her arm, gently turning her to face him again.

"Hang on, now. Am I really so repulsive?" Gently, she removed her arm from his grasp, stepping closer into his personal bubble. He seemed smug at her attention, and she held back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Honestly? I never really was into the Devil." If anything, he seemed to become more interested. "Tell your little demon bartender I said hi." She gave his shoulder a pat before turning on her heel and striding away, blowing out a breath. Leave it to her to run into Satan tonight; at least she knew not to come back to Lux. She felt his gaze on her until she climbed into her car and pulled away, and she got the sinking feeling he wouldn't just leave well enough alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't even a full day later when Lucifer found her, wandering into the nursery Sasha worked in with his hands in his pockets. He stooped occasionally to look at a particularly unique plant, slowly making his way to where she was currently transplanting some flowers. Another of her coworkers greeted him and asked to help, and Sasha watched as he gave a more than charming smile that had the other woman practically swooning. He pointed towards her, and Sasha could see the disappointment as her coworker glanced in her direction before nodding. He sauntered over, turning that charming smile on Sasha as he approached.

"Doesn't the King of Hell have better things to do than stalk some chick from the bar?" Her tnoe was light and playful, but she kept her gaze focused on the task at hand. Transplanting was something she could do in her sleep, but it wouldn't do to give the man in front of her too much attention.

"Oh, now, I wouldn't call this stalking." His voice held humor in that deep timbre, and she shook her head with a smirk. "Just wanted to pay a visit to a new friend." Sasha glanced up at him as she grabbed a couple of the flower pots, carrying them to a nearby wagon full of display blooms. Pulling it outside, she began to sort the display with the flowers. Lucifer followed along behind her, hands in his pockets.

"Are we really friends if we've only met once over drinks?" Sasha looked up at him, squinting against the sunlight.

"Well, we could always spend more time together? How does dinner sound?" She stood with a short laugh, shaking her head. He held the confident smirk.

"If I agree, are you going to keep stalking me?" Her tone was playful, but there was a tone of seriousness underneath. Lucifer leaned a bit closer, his tone dropping to something dark but fun.

"If you agree, I promise you won't consider it stalking any more." She arched a brow, keeping her face neutral, not giving an inch. She knew from folklore just how Satan was supposed to be able to win over the mortals of earth, but he was going to have a hard time wooing her.

"Fine. One dinner, and then you can leave me alone." He leaned back again with a grin, his gaze roving over her form quickly.

"Whatever you say." Turning to go, he called over his shoulder. "I'll pick you up at eight." He hadn't asked for her number or address, but Sasha knew it wouldn't be hard for him to get her information. Shaking her head, she moved to finish out her day, ignoring the looks her coworker would give her occasionally. The end of the day came fast enough, and Sasha hurried home to get as much relaxation in before Satan came calling. She chuckled to herself as she got into her car at how ridiculous it all was. Entering her loft, she was greeted by her pups, cooing and smiling as they bounced around her. The Great Pyrenees and Alaskan Malamute were giants among the dogs in her neighborhood, but the friendliest and sweetest anyone had met. After feeding the dogs, Sasha moved to curl up on her couch, giving herself some much needed downtime before she got ready for dinner. She rifled through her clothes, pausing as her hands brushed against a deep green dress near the back. She rubbed the material between her fingers, debating on the choice. It had been ages since she'd worn something like this, but she held off. It was too special to her heart to wear on a throw away dinner; instead, she pulled out a jumpsuit in blue, pairing it with a simple jacket. There was a knock on her door just as she was pulling her curls back, setting the Pyrenees barking and both tails wagging. Rolling her eyes, she quieted the dog quickly before answering the door. Lucifer's curious gaze swept past her easily, taking in the massive dogs behind her.

"Goodness, is that a wolf?" His gaze moved back to her as she laughed, gently pushing on his chest as she stepped out. Locking the door behind her, she started for the elevator, not surprised to hear him behind her.

"No, idiot. Those are my boys, Grey Wind and Ghost." They climbed into the elevator together and Sasha turned to him. "So, what's for dinner?" His smile returned as they descended.

"I was thinking we could go to n/naka." Sasha wracked her brain to place the restaurant before nodding.

"The expensive Japanese one near the park?" At his nod, she chuckled, stepping off the elevator with him. A sleek black classic was parked outside, and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was his. "Should've have figured. Sounds good, though." To her surprise, Lucifer moved to open the door for her, and she slid in easily over the well-cared for leather. With the nice weather, he'd left the top down, and once they pulled away she found she rather enjoyed the breeze that came from it. The ride was mostly silent, and Sasha figured he was likely saving his best moves for dinner. She could already predict what moves he would use: reserve a private table, candlelight, ordering an expensive bottle of wine for the table. They arrived sooner than she anticipated, and a valet moved to open her door. She gave the young man a warm smile, clearly catching him off-guard as she thanked him, before Lucifer led her inside. True to form, the maitre'd escorted them to a dim, quiet table near the back, and a bottle of wine was brought to the table. Sasha waited until the maitre'd left before looking around.

"Lose something?" Lucifer's tone was playful, and she shook her head.

"He didn't leave us any menus. How do we know what to order?" Her brow furrowed as Lucifer gave a chuckle, pouring out two glasses of wine.

"Not that kind of restaurant. Here, they serve you a thirteen course meal of their choosing and design." He sipped his wine. "Even comes with a fantastic wine pairing."

"Wait, thirteen? How are two people meant to eat that much food?" Sasha felt a bit out of place, unsure how she felt about the restaurant choosing her food for her. Lucifer opened his mouth to answer, though he was interrupted as the first course arrived. Looking at the plate in front of her, it made sense. The plate was large enough, though the food on it only took up a tiny portion of it. It was every inch the tiny, artistic type servings that she made a habit of picking on, and she worked to hold back a laugh.

"What?" Lucifer looked confused now, and she waited until she was sure there were no staff around before letting out a quiet chuckle.

"I didn't think any place actually did servings like this. I always thought it was just a joke at the expense of the rich." Picking up her chopsticks, she carefully picked up the appetizer, biting into it slowly. Despite its size, it was very good, and her only wish was that she had more.

"Well, now you understand how two people can enjoy a thirteen course meal." Lucifer began to eat his own appetizer, and as soon as they were done, the next course appeared. The meal passed largely in silence until dessert came around. "So, can we be considered friends yet?"

"Maybe. This was pretty cool, even if the servings were small." Sasha took a bite of the cheesecake in front of her, savoring the rich flavor. "Though, you don't normally have to try quite so hard. Most people are cool with just, like, burgers for a hang out." Lucifer pushed his finished dessert to one side, leaning closer to her.

"Well, maybe I was hoping to end this night on a very friendly manner." She smirked at the predictability, taking another slow bite of her cheesecake. He actually waggled his eyebrows and she gave a laugh.

"Let me guess, nightcap at your place?" His eyes sparked and she thought it over. She could easily accept the drinks and bid him goodnight, give hima decent run for his money. Then again, her bed was really calling her name. "Sorry, gonna have to raincheck on that." She finished the cheesecake, setting the plate to one side.

"Oh come now, I can promise it'll be fun." An old part of her stirred at his words, a small voice telling her accept and show him just how fun indeed. Pushing the thought away, she gave a small smile.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. You are the Devil, after all." His grin widened, and she shook her head. "But, I have to get home. My boys will worry if I don't go home." His grin dimming now, he shook his head. They stood to go, Lucifer once again opening the door to the car for her before speeding off. It wasn't long before he had her home, walking her all the way back to her door.

"Last chance. Are you sure I can't convince you to come home with me?" She leaned back against the doorframe, not surprised when he leaned down towards her.

"I'm sure, Lucifer." His eyes darkened at the use of his name, and she wondered what that was about. "Here." She handed him her card, noting the confused look on his face. "So you don't have to show up at my work to ask me out." His eyes lit up and she rolled her own. "Oh, calm down. It's just a phone number." Her tone was light and joking, and she chuckled as she turned her back to him to unlock her door.

"I look forward to it." His voice was low near her ear, and she worked to suppress a shiver. Opening her door, she glanced over her shoulder. He was smirking as he backed down the hall, and she didn't wait for him to disappear as she ducked inside.


End file.
